1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to electrodes and a plasma display panel (PDP) manufactured with the same. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to bus electrodes of a PDP capable of minimizing external light reflection and enhancing operability of the PDP.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a plasma display panel (PDP) refers to a display device capable of displaying images via gas discharge phenomenon, i.e., excitation of a photoluminescent material with vacuum ultraviolet (VUV) light generated by plasma discharge. Accordingly, the PDP may provide superior display characteristics, such as large and thin screen, excellent color reproduction, and wide viewing angles, as compared to conventional display devices.
A conventional PDP, e.g., an alternating current (AC) three-electrode surface-discharge PDP, may include display electrodes on a front substrate, address electrodes on a rear substrate spaced apart from the front substrate, and a discharge space between the front and rear substrates for generating a plasma discharge. Each display electrode may include a bus electrode. A conventional bus electrode may be formed of silver (Ag) by a seven-step photolithography process, e.g., an intaglio process.
However, the seven-step photolithography process may be complex and time-consuming. Further, use of silver (Ag) to form the conventional bus electrode may generate excessive external light reflection, trigger an edge-curl phenomenon, i.e., end portions of the bus electrode may curl due to a difference in a compression rate between both edges and a middle portion of the bus electrode, and cause electron migration between peripheral portions of adjacent bus electrodes. Excessive light reflection may reduce display characteristics of the PDP, while the edge-curl phenomenon and electron migration may decrease electric reliability and operation of the PDP.